Cho'gall
Cho'gall ist ein zweiköpfiger Oger und der erste und mächtigste Ogermagier. Obwohl er extrem mächtig ist, ist er ebenso gefährlich wahnsinnig. Er erschuf und führte seinen eigenen Klan bekannt als Schattenhammerklan. Die Schattenhammer aber waren weniger ein Stamm, sondern eher ein religiöser Kult, der sich der Ankunft der Apokalypse widmete. Beschreibung Zwei Seelen schlagen in Cho'galls Brust: Gall, ein listiger Meister schwarzer Magie und verbotener Zauberformeln, und Cho, dem noch kein Problem begegnet ist, das er nicht mit seinen Fäusten lösen konnte. Chos mächtige Attacken und Galls verheerende Zauber können sich extrem gut ergänzen – die Feinde dieses Ogers werden bereuen, ihm jemals über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Heroes of the Storm - Cho'gall (Heldenseite) Hintergrund Cho'gall hatte unter Gul'dan selbst Magie studiert und wurde während des Ersten und Zweiten Krieges zu einem der meist gefürchteten und respektierten Mitglieder der Horde. Er führte die orkische Truppe beim ersten Angriff auf Sturmwind. Unter der Führung Cho'galls verwandelte sich der orcische Schattenhammerklan in den mörderischen Schattenhammerkult, dessen Mitglieder sich ganz den Alten Göttern und deren Propheten Todesschwinge hingeben. Der direkte Kontakt mit seinen dunklen Meistern hat Cho'galls Leib und Geist auf grauenhafte Weise entstellt. Blizzard Entertainment: Die Bastion des Zwielichts: Cho'gall Geschichte frame|Chog'all (von [[Chris Metzen)]] Cho'galls besudelte Vergangenheit ist Zeugnis seines unstillbaren Verlangens, Chaos zu verbreiten, wo immer er seinen dunklen Einfluß ausbreiten kann. Als erster Ogermagier, stieg Cho'gall zum Anführer des Schattenhammerklans der alten Horde auf. Seine zweifelhafte Loyalität zeigte sich im zweiten Krieg, als er die Horde in einem entscheidenden Moment im Stich ließ und Gul'dan und dem Stormreaver Klan zum Grabmal des Sargeras folgte. Als Vergeltung metzelten von Orgrim Schicksalshammer zusammengestellte Truppen den Großteil von Cho’galls Clan nieder und zwangen ihn und seine verbliebenen Anhänger, in Verstecken unterzutauchen. In den darauffolgenden Jahren verwandelte der Ogermagier den Schattenhammerklan in einen fanatischen Kult der Anbetung der Alten Götter – uralte Boten der Apokalypse. Diese Besessenheit führte ihn in die Ruinen der Stadt Ahn'Qiraj, wo er versuchte, durch den Mißbrauch der immensen Macht Med'ans, des neuen Wächters von Tirisfal, einen alten Gott wiederzuerwecken. Aber Med'an vereitelte diese Pläne im letzten Moment und es heißt, Cho'gall kam dabei um. Dennoch ist der Schattenhammerklan organisiert geblieben, was die Furcht erweckt, Cho’gall könnte noch immer am Leben sein...lauernd auf den geeigneten Moment, seine Präsenz abermals eindrucksvoll zu bestätigen. Blizzard: Auswirkungen von Cataclysm - Cho'gall WoW: Cataclysm thumb Cho'gall und sein Schattenhammerkult arbeiten nun mit Todesschwinge zusammen und fassten mit Hilfe der Zwielichtdrachen und versklavter Elementare überall auf der Welt Fuß. In World of Warcraft: Cataclysm wird dieser verdorbene Oger als Boss in der'' Bastion des Zwielichts'' im Schattenhochland zu finden sein. WoW: Warlords of Draenor In Warlords of Draenor treffen die Champions das erste Mal auf Cho'gall am Dunklen Portal im Tanaandschungel. Dort wurden er und andere Mitglieder des Schattenrats von der Eisernen Horde in den Teufelsspitzen gefangen gehalten, um das Portal offen zu halten. Um das Portal zu deaktivieren, sahen sich die Helden von Allianz und Horde genötigt, Cho'gall und die anderen zu befreien. Quest 90: Ende des Ansturms * Cho'gall sagt: "Ihr da... Außenweltler. Zerstört das Relikt und lass uns frei. (Zerstört das Relikt! Zerschlagt es!) Sucht nach Gul'dan, wenn Ihr die Eiserne Horde wirklich stoppen wollt. (Gul'dan! Gul'dan nährt das Portal!)" WoW: Chronik, Band 3 Mit Erscheinen der World of Warcraft: Chronik, Band 3 entfernte Blizzard Med'an endgültig aus den Geschichtsbüchern. Dabei wurde auch ein wichtiger Teil der Story rund um Cho'gall umgeschrieben. Dieser wurde eigentlich in Ahn'Qiraj von Med'an bekämpft und unter Trümmern begraben, bis er in Cataclysm wieder auftauchte, was nie richtig erklärt wurde. Nun, da Med'an komplett rausgeschmissen wurde, erhielt Cho'gall auch eine passendere Geschichte. So ist er es nun gewesen, der die Ketten von C'Thun sowie Yogg-Saron gelockert hat, weshalb die beiden alten Götter überhaupt so viel an Macht gewonnen haben. Vanion.eu: Chroniken Band 3 - Med'an ist nicht mehr: Charakter nun endgültig entfernt! (29.03.2018) Galerie Cho master Heroes of the storm HS.jpg|Cho'gall in Heroes of the Storm Chogall Heroes of the storm CP-Kit 1194.jpg|Cho'gall (Heroes of the Storm: Cosplay-Kit) Quellen Kategorie:Oger NSC Kategorie:Grim Batol NSC Kategorie:Alte Götter Kategorie:Heroes of the Storm Kategorie:Schattenhammerkult NSC